


His Trust, His Hat

by Voolffman



Series: Brotherhurt of the Tofu [1]
Category: Wakfu
Genre: Gen, also angst, everyone else is like background, its really just Ad and Yugo, or at least I tried for angst, stuff like that, to give emotional depth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voolffman/pseuds/Voolffman
Summary: (After the quest for the Dofus episodes)The Brotherhood of the Tofu has been captured by Adamai, who still feels the betrayal of his twin brother, Yugo. Will Adamai ever come back to the Brotherhood of the Tofu or has his trust in Yugo's ability to trust those closest to him been shattered?





	His Trust, His Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is not my typical writing preference, but I was like mega inspired and really, I just enjoy writing. It also saddens me about the lack of fics for this fantastic show on AO3, so I added a hopefully good one. Also, this is how I want the Brotherhood to find out about Yugo's head wings, lots of angst, betrayal, all those fun things.

Yugo struggled to free his hands from the iron grip of his dragon brother as the rest of the Brotherhood of the Tofu watched helplessly from behind their cage; their powers useless.  
“Adamai!” the young eliatrope shouted, “If being brothers ever meant anything to you, you will release us!”  
Adamai growled at his much smaller brother, “If you really believed that, you would have chosen me instead of them!”  
Yugo slumped in shame before continuing struggling, “They needed me, more than you did! And you were listening to the words of an absolute stranger!”  
“At least she was reasonable and didn't attack me on false accusations! She trusts me!” the dragon shouted, “More than you ever did, apparently,” he muttered painfully.  
“I do trust you!” cried the eliatrope.  
“Do you? Do you really?” Adamai snarled, “Do you even trust them?”  
“Of course I do!”  
The dragon smirked cruelly at his brother, “Have you trusted them with what's under your hat?”  
Stilling suddenly, everything and everyone was silent; a soul crushing silence.  
“I'll take your silence, brother, as a no.”  
Again Yugo was silent.  
“How about you trust them right now?”  
Suddenly as if released from a spell, the eliatrope struggled with an even greater fury, “NO! ADAMAI! I'm begging you,” he almost sobbed.  
Grasping the hat between his teeth as he kept his brother's hands hostage, Adamai ripped the hat from Yugo’s head, revealing two bright blue, glowing wings sprouting from his, shaggy blonde hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, Adamai is so salty! Why is he still salty about this?! I mean really, he's the one trusting the creepy snake lady. I mean he's a dragon, but still, she's creepy! Well, I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!


End file.
